Oliver's Bandage Theories
by GIR NYAN ALLEN CHAN
Summary: Just a collection of theories on what is under those bandages Oliver wears... Slight cussing.


Hey guys! I am not dead! (Although, I don't plan to update anytime soon after this…) Sorry, my earlier fics are now _really _crappy to me, so I will be taking them down, re-writing (some of) them, and re-posting the fixed ones. (Look on my home page for more info…) Anyway, on with the show!

DISCLAMER: I don't own anything other than my own craziness.

This one was based off an Oliver Original made by momocashew on Youtube. Be sure to look at their lovely videos!

Theory 1,

Rin and Len were coming back from a show. They entered the vocaloid house, an atmosphere of sorrow and embarrassment radiating off them, and slumped down onto the couch in a crumpled heap.

"Why did it have to be us? Why didn't Master make someone else perform Spice?" Rin wailed, a heavy blush decorating her cheeks from the memory of the earlier performance.

"I don't know sis, I really wish I could forget it though…" Len sighed, leaning back into the couch cusions.

Oliver walked into the room, having heard the two older vocaloid's complaints. He sat down in the recliner next to the couch and pulled out his Ipad.

"Preformance didn't go so well, did it?" Oliver asked, scrolling through the files.

"No, it went great. The fans loved it, but we wish we can forget it." Len answered.

"Well, why don't you look at my newest video? Maby that would help." Oliver replied, still looking through the files for something.

At this suggestion the identical duo sighed. Oliver was known for having a huge ego. He made it his job each day to show off. Rin and Len thought about it for a second.

"How would one of your awesome videos cure our trauma?" Rin asked, sarcasm dripping off the word awesome.

"Well, for one, it has me in it," Oliver started. The twins sweat dropped.

"And two, I think youll find that your situation isn't as bad as it seems." He set down his Ipad next to Len, inviting him to look at the file on the screen.

"If you will excuse me, I have a matter that I need to attend to." And with that, Oliver left the room.

"What do you think Rin? Should we take his advice?" Len started.

"Eh, I don't know… He has been known to trick people in these situations." Rin replied.

"Still, wouldn't it be better to see what he has offered, and risk getting pranked, then live with this trauma?"

"You make a good point. I guess we should see the video."

Len picked up Oliver's Ipad, unlocking the screen to find a peculiar site. The song cover was of a large spider, the word Tirantula spanning across the back of its mid section.

"Weird song so far…" Rin observed. "Play it now, Len. I'm curious about the video."

Len clicked the triangular play button. A long line of music started to play, sounding erie yet full of energy.

Then lyrics started to appear in time with Oliver's Voice.

"Silently

You creep

Along, the tangent to my toung

Be gone

your tracks tingle and force me to scratch.

Don't look back

Your thatch

bends to the shape of my wavelength

Sensation

My nerves detach and burst into climax"

The scene abruptly changed, switching to a picture of Oliver. His eye is wide, his hands are grabbing at his throat, mouth wide open. A tarantula showed through the background of red and white as the lyrics crossed the screen.

"My senses collapse

Consciences dispatch

Gone with your toutch"

The scene changed again, this time showing Oliver standing alone, staring at something on the ground. The background was black, a white sound meter spanning across it as a score of music played. The lyrics soon came back.

"Imagination

Misconception

Fabrication

Self-deception

Dissolution

Suppuration

Decomposition"

The scene changed again, showing a picture of Oliver. He had his mouth open, head tilted towards the tarantula suspended mere centimeters away from his mouth. The lyrics came back.

"With a crunch

Blue juices ooze out

Your muscles stimulate my taste buds"

The scene changed again, Oliver was sitting on his knees, hands at his throat, eyes wide and bandages flaling around a background of red and purple. The lyrics continued.

"The flavours amass

My vision starts to clash

I've conquered you at last

Sickening molts unwrap

Thought circuts start to lag

Everything leaves me nauseous

But I've conquered you at last"

The lyrics disappeared, leaving a background of white with black spots. Red lines danced across the background as a picture of Oliver's face with the Tarantula above his opened mouth showed. Then the song ended.

Rin and Len were shocked. Their mouths hung open, eyes wide. Len's hands trembled as he set down the Ipad. Rin and Len's eyes met and, with a nod, they both dashed out of the room in search of Oliver.

They had forgotten all about the events of their earlier concert.

They found him sitting in the medical room in the back of the house. Luka was standing off to the side, a bottle in her hands as she scribbled a few things on a clipboard.

"Oliver!" Rin and Len both shouted simultaneously.

"I take it the video worked?" Oliver grinned.

"Enough about that, just how crazy are you, huh? You could die right now!" Len started.

"Yeah, you must be psychotic, eating a Tarantula! Last time I checked, those things were poisonous!" Rin continued.

"Relax guys. I'm perfectly fine, see? I'm talking to you right now aren't I?" Oliver stated.

"Then why, Mr. All-good, are you in the medical ward?" Rin questioned.

"I'm going to get an x-ray of my latest addition. Luka, is it alright if we get started?" Oliver asked politely.

"Sure." Luka rolled out a large screen, and asked Oliver to stand behind it. Luckily, the screen only covered Oliver's stomach, so he could see as well as the others. Luka fired up the x-ray, the screen now showed a small object flaling around in Oliver's stomach. It was weird and misshapen, lines protruding from a black glob that moved in circles.

"Well, there he is. Do you want me to help take him out?" Luka questioned.

"That's a he?" Len gave a question of his own.

"No thanks Luka. Well, yeah it's a he. Did you not just see me eat him in the video? Anyways, I'm going out for a stroll. Bye." Oliver left the room.

By now the twins had an idea of what was in Oliver's stomach, and they wanted to find out a bit more about their new psycho of a vocaloid. They followed Oliver to a large willow tree. He turned around, gesturing for them to sit for an explanation. After they all were settled, Oliver looked to his stomach.

"I guess you want an explanation, right?"

Twin nods followed, mirror images staring intently at what Oliver was doing. Oliver bent forward, beginning to un wrap the bandages around his ankle to reveal a large rectangular hole where his skin should be. Their was nothing inside of the hole, not even the skeletal structure of his foot. It was hollow, and out of it came a large furry creature which crawled up Oliver's leg to his lap.

"Hey you, aren't you sweet for a tarantula." Oliver cooed at said spider in his lap.

A gasp was heard, yet Oliver continued. He raised his hands up to the bandages around his eye, and said wrappings fell to the ground. Instead of a wound, there was a hole hear too. Inside was nothing but a thin circuit board and some straw. Out of this hollow entrance came an American Goldfinch.

"Hi James." Oliver lavished the two creatures he had with attention as Rin and Len gasped. Len shakily moved his hand to Oliver's chest. He knocked againsed it twice, hearing the dull clang that conformed his suspicions.

Oliver was completely hollow. Despite what his personality may lead onto, his main goal in his existence is for the housing of the small and unfortunate creatures he happened upon. He fed them, nursed them, and gave them shelter using his own body.

Rin and Len never looked at Oliver the same way again.

This one was based off a post on an Askoliver tumblr blog that is AWESOME.

-link is on my home page, highly recommended that you see it-

Theory two,

Big Al trudged across the courtyard in front of the vocaloid mansion. He was being tailed by Rin and Len, much to his displeasure. They were bored and they had decided to latch onto his tail by their teeth, not showing any signs of going away soon.

"Will you stop following me? Why don't you go bug Oliver or Ann for once! Sheesh!" Big All raged on, not knowing the plot that had just formed inside of the demonic duo's brains. As long as they stayed away from him, he was fine. They left him to his thoughts.

"Hey Rin, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Len started.

"Only if your thinking that we should figure out Oliver's secret!" Rin answered.

"Uh, I was actually wanting to grab a snack… I have a serious craving for some bananas."

"When don't you crave bananas?"

"When don't you crave oranges?"

A long silence followed, both twins glaring at one another until Len decided to be the mature person he was supposed to be.

"Fine, we'll go and confront Oliver. After that though-"

"Yeah yeah, let's just go already!"

And they were off.

-Five minutes later-

Rin stood in the kitchen, a cup of red kool-aid in her hands. She waited, and waited, and waited, until she saw Len appear with Oliver's hat raised above his head. He gave Rin the signal once he sprinted past, and Oliver soon appeared behind him. Rin walked calmly into Olivers path, resulting in Oliver crashing into her. Red kool-aid sprayed everywhere, drenching Oliver and Rin's clothing. Oliver backed up from Rin. In his mild shock, Len snuck up behind him with a pair of sizzors and cut his bandages from behind.

The thin layers of cloth drifted to the tiled ground, landing in a puddle of kool-aid.

The twins stared in shock of the look on Oliver's face.

He. Was. Pissed.

His head shot up to glare at the mirror images who had caused such a conspiracy to happen. They weren't intimidated by the glare though, they were cowering at the sight of Oliver's revealed left eye.

It was jet black aside from a red ring surrounding a red cross where his pupil should be. The ring widened, then seemed to focus in on them before glowing brighter and brighter. They had an idea of what would happen next, so the twins ran. They made it out of the room just in time for a large lazer to obliterate the wall next to them.

They heard the rev of a motor as Oliver chased after them with a chainsaw. Eventually every person within a 3 mile radius was cornered by Oliver.

And he didn't stop there, oh no.

Armageddon started with an Indestructible Vocaloid named Oliver.

That's all for now kiddoes! I may write more to this later buuuut... I don't know…. (I may have one with a personified James next….)

((That last one was dedicated to the Askoliver blog I mentioned earlier. Don't forget to check it out via the link on my homepage!))


End file.
